


TFLN: Why I Came To College

by IceBlueRose



Category: American Idol RPF, Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF, CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life at college is crazier than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Life, Fuck It

Adam rolled his eyes when he saw the message from Jensen on his phone demanding to know what he was doing right that very second.

 _talking to you, duh – college not paying off, huh?_

 _shut up, Lambert, what are you doing?_

 _trying to decide which clothes to get rid of._

 _i can’t believe i’m friends with you loser_

Shaking his head at Jensen’s response, Adam turned back to his bed, which was covered in clothes, muttering, “It’s like he’s only just met me.” Tilting his head, he stared at a bright green top and made a face. “What the hell was I thinking?” he asked, grabbing it and tossing it in the box full of clothes that were going to be given away. His phone beeped just as he added a pair of pants that he’s pretty sure are the reason Neil declared him to be an alien last year.

 _hurry the hell up then and get back to campus, i’m bored._

Adam raised an eyebrow at that. _why are you already at campus_

 _i’m moving back early just in case the freshman need a tour of the school_

 _oh right the one that ends on your bed_

 _fuck you very much_

 _you wish i would_

 _just hurry up!_

Laughing, Adam tossed his phone onto his nightstand and began to finish the task of getting ready of any clothes that were definitely not needed.

 

~*~*~

 

Fuck him sideways, he was so screwed.

Adam glared at Jensen, who was still snickering. “It is not funny, Ackles. I hate you, shut up.”

“Not a chance. Because I’m pretty sure it was you who said I’d be sleeping with freshman and it’s you who just checked out at least a few of them, including the two that look disturbingly like they could be twins. So...bite me, drama queen.”

Adam spun and began to walk towards the other side of the room, hoping to distract himself by helping out some of the more lost freshman.

“Excuse me?”

Oh, fuck his life. Seriously. Behind him, he could hear Jensen start laughing again. Choosing to ignore the sound, Adam smiled down at the oh so pretty boy he’d met earlier.

“Hey. Kris, right?” Smooth, Lambert, pretend not to fully remember him.

Kris smiled. “Yeah.” He shifted. “You said you’re one of the RAs, right?” Off of Adam’s nod, Kris’ smile brightened. “Awesome. Um, you wouldn’t happen to be able to know a better way of getting up to the second floor, would you? Because it’s kind of insane back there.” Kris gestured to the crowd of freshmen trying to fit on the elevators and go up the stairs with their things.

Slowly, Adam grinned. “You’re in luck. There’s an elevator in the back that most people don’t discover until their second or third week. No idea why but it takes forever.” He tilted his head in that direction. “Come on, show me where your stuff is and we’ll get started on finding your room.”

Even as Kris thanked him, Adam could see Jensen smirking and waggling his eyebrows at them. He blew out a breath as he followed Kris to where his things were piled up next to a couple that Adam assumed his parents.

But even knowing that Kris’s parents were right there, Adam couldn’t help but check out the way Kris’s ass looked in those jeans, despite how baggy they were.

He was so fucked.


	2. Roommates

If there was one thing that Kris had learned in the last few weeks since he’d moved into the dorms, it was that having Brad Bell as a roommate was an experience that could not be explained. He should know, he’d tried. But he was pretty sure that Daniel hadn’t believed him when he’d said that his roommate was like a sparkly, sexed up version of himself.

Still, he was fun and Kris liked hanging out with him. It’d been both a surprise and a relief to discover just how much they actually had in common when they really talked.

Now was not one of the times when it’d be easy to see that though. Kris shook his head as he looked down at his phone and typed out a quick response to Brad’s text as he walked down the sidewalk.

 _you’re supposed to be in class, aren’t you?_

He could practically see Brad’s shrug. _boooooooooooooring._

 _if you flunk out and i have to get a new roommate, heads will roll._

 _whatever_

 _what are you doing if you’re not in class?_

 _i’m laying naked in your bed you should probably come home_

Kris wrinkled his nose. _move._

He sighed when Brad’s response was nothing but _ahahahahahahahahahaha!_

He was so going to have to wash his sheets. And his comforter.

 _i hate you, you’re doing my laundry jerkface._

 _why would i do that?_

 _to get your naked cooties off of my sheets._

Kris laughed at the offended face that Brad sent. He was one of the only people he knew that used the emoticons app for the iPhone that often. He paused for a moment as the realization of just why Brad could possibly be naked (and on his bed, no less) came to him. Groaning, Kris began to walk faster.

He needed to be back at the room _now_.


	3. A Night Out

_I want to get so wasted that I make middle aged irish men look like mormon girls_

Jensen snorted as he read that text message. Leave it to Chris.

 _Kane, did you start early?_

 _Do you suck cock? Of course I started early, son, it’s the end of the first month and they’re making us read Beowulf. Shit._

“That is so unfair,” Jensen muttered. “I get drunk and I have all kinds of typos. He gets drunk and he can still spell things right and use punctuation.”

“You have trouble using punctuation when you’re sober,” Anoop told him from his spot on the couch.

“Shut it, Desai.”

Jensen threw his phone at Anoop when he laughed. Anoop shrugged. “You’ve got to admit, it’s true.”

“Shut up and call Adam, see if he wants to go out tonight. And Matt.”

“Like Matt is going to say no to going out tonight. Please.” Anoop shook his head as he pulled out his own phone to dial Matt’s number while using Jensen’s phone to text Adam. “Matt, we’re going out tonight with Kane. You in?” He nodded. “Okay. See ya.” Anoop shoved his phone into his pocket. “Matt’s in.”

“Adam?”

“Still waiting.”

A few minutes later as they were talking about what could possibly go wrong (everything from not having enough cash to somehow ending up in Mexico), Jensen’s phone chimed to indicate that he had a text message. Anoop tossed it back at Jensen, who easily caught it and opened the latest message.

“Adam said he’ll be there.” Jensen snorted. “With bells on.”

“I really hope he means that literally because if he does, it’s going on my Facebook.”

Thoughts of what Adam would do if that ever happened entered Jensen’s mind and he laughed. “Oh, we can hope.”

Hours later, Jensen was making a show out of checking out Adam. “Okay, I feel betrayed. I see no bells.”

“You’re the one who got suckered in by a simple text message. Your year is going to suck if you fall for every single one of those that you get.”

“Especially since we seem incapable of actually calling each other most of the time,” Matt added.

“I called you earlier today, jackass,” Anoop said.

“Details.”

“There’s Kane. And he’s got people with him,” Jensen raised an eyebrow and then smirked when he realized who was with Chris. “This is going to be good.”

“What is?” Adam asked, glancing away from where he’d focused on Matt and Anoop’s banter.

“It’s about time,” Chris said as they walked up. “Fuck, I was thinking of sending out reinforcements.” He gestured to the people he’d been talking to. “You probably already know them but if you don’t, this is Kris Allen, Brad Bell, and Allison Iraheta.” He slung an arm around Allison and Kris’ shoulders. “I invited them to come with since they’re pretty much the least annoying freshmen I’ve ever met.”

“I’m so touched by that ringing endorsement that I could cry,” Allison announced, pushing a strand of bright pink hair behind her ear.

Kris laughed. “It’s not the worst thing you’ve heard already.”

“Yeah, it’s nothing like hearing that you’re—“

“We agreed never to speak of that again, Bradley,” Allison snapped, cutting off Brad before he could really get any further.

“Whatever. I fully expect there to be hot guys wherever we’re going,” Brad told them. “Just so you know.”

“Believe me, honey, there’ll be plenty of those.” Adam grinned. “And for the sad straight men of our group, there’ll be plenty of gorgeous women as well.”

“Good. Don’t think I don’t remember what happened last year, Lambert.”

“I’m pretty sure that we’re not supposed to be partying with you guys since we’re your RAs,” Jensen said. “Good examples and all that. But I’d rather you guys come with us rather than go off and end up in who knows what and who knows where.”

“Yeah, yeah, like I’d let you guys get into that much trouble.” Chris waved a hand in the air. “Let’s get moving.”

Jensen snickered and elbowed Adam when he saw the way that he was staring at Kris’s ass. Again. “Better watch it, Lambert, and I don’t mean his ass, or you’re going to caught.” His snickering turned into a full-blown laugh when he heard Adam mutter something about fucking his life and wondering how his life was even real.

This year was going to be awesome.


	4. Welcome to College

Cale Mills had been one of Kris’s best friends for years which was why it had been a shock when, a week ago, he’d opened his door to find Cale on the other side. Cale had answered Kris’s “What the hell?” with a shrug and a simple “Surprise, dude.” It turned out that just before the deadline, he’d changed his mind about which school he was going to attend, telling his family that if he wanted to get into music, California was better than Arkansas.

This, of course, meant that Kris not only got the most random text messages about Cale’s classes but that there was a good chance he could put a face to the names.

 _you will never guess what just happened._

Kris glanced up at the front of the classroom, making sure that his professor wasn’t paying attention to him before typing out a quick response. _What?_

 _our school mascot just walked into class and threw condoms everywhere. welcome to college_

At that, Kris covered his mouth and looked down, praying that no one would notice the way he was desperately trying not to laugh. Over a month into college and stuff like this was still happening.

 _Bet you end up having the same amount that you started with by the end of the month._

 _Fuck you_

 _not my type AT ALL._

 _You’re right I’m not sparkly enough for you_

Sometimes Cale was too observant for Kris’s own good. _I hate you_

Kris could practically hear Cale laughing at him when all he got in reply was _you wish you did, I’m awesome._

 _HATE YOU...seriously._

Like Kris needed any reminders about his crush on Adam. It wasn’t going to happen—Kris doubted that Adam would even look at him like that. Heck, he wasn’t even sure if Adam liked him. He said as much to Cale.

 _whatever dude, he was checking out your ass the last time I went to your dorm._

Because Kris was just that lucky. _you can’t see me but I’m rolling my eyes right now_

 _loser_

Kris glanced up when he heard the professor mention that they’d be having homework. Quickly, he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

Cale was full of crap, he decided, shaking his head.

Still, the thought of Adam wanting him was pretty awesome.


	5. Wanted: New Friends

“I will not have a thing for one of the residents on my floor,” Adam muttered to himself, pacing his room. “I just won’t. That’s just asking to lose this job. Even if he’s cute and Southern and adorable and—“ He stopped when his phone went off. He groaned when he saw that it was from Jensen.

 _Just saw your little hotass SoCo_

 _....what?_

 _you’re lame_

 _I am not_

 _so are_

 _aw he’s cute...not in a i wanna rip his clothes off way more of a put him in my pocket and keep him as a pet_

Oh, Adam was such a liar.

 _And occasionally lick whipped cream off them abs_

Jensen knew him too well.

 _Exactly._

He dropped down on his bed and glanced at the clock. He was pretty sure that he was supposed to be in class right now.

Well, it was still early in the semester anyway. _Just how pathetic is it to want to jump him?_

 _depends_

 _on?_

 _are you actually going to jump him when you see him?_

 _No_

 _Then my answer is very pathetic._

Adam made a face at his phone and blew out a breath. _asshole_

 _bet you’re wishin you had access to SoCo’s_

 _fucker_

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

He needed new friends.


	6. Randomosity

Kris wasn’t quite sure how Cale had met Tommy Joe Ratliff but he was pretty sure that Cale had said it involved slushies, tires, and a dog.

Apparently, it was a long story.

Whatever had happened, it had caused to the two to develop one of the strangest and more hilarious friendships that Kris had ever seen. Once Cale had introduced Kris and Tommy, it was a guarantee that Kris was going to have much more random moments in his life.

As if he didn’t have enough with Brad as a roommate.

Case in point, the text message that he’d just received.

 _I wish I could teleport_

Kris shook his head and rolled so that he was lying on his back, absently shoving his notebook off the bed.

 _Why?_

 _Be easier to find you to ask you a question_

Laughing, Kris covered his eyes with one hand. Sometimes, he just didn’t know what to do with his friends.

 _Are you high?_

 _If I am, I don’t know about it and that’s just unfair_

“Oh, Jesus, Tommy,” Kris muttered, shaking his head again.

 _You could always just ask me the question this way._

 _I could but I’m going to miss getting to see your reaction to it when I do and where’s the fun in that?_

 _You’re not going to remember by the time you see me_

When there was no immediate response, Kris snorted and put his phone down, stretching over the edge of his bed to try and get his notebook back. His phone beeped just as he had almost managed to grab it. Kris frowned and took a few seconds to make sure he had managed to stay balanced before grabbing his phone.

 _If a man’s penis is referred to as the “family jewels” does that make a woman’s vagina a jewelry box?_

“Crap,” Kris exclaimed, losing his balance when it registered what exactly Tommy had just sent. He glared at the floor as he rubbed his hip. That was going to bruise.

It was a few moments before Kris finally typed out a response.

 _Seriously?_

 _I bet your face was priceless. Was it?_

 _You’re a jerk._

 _That means it was even better than I thought! Damn and I wasn’t there with a camera to catch it_

There was just no way that Kris was going to tell Tommy that he had actually fallen off the bed because of that one. He’d never hear the end of it.

 _Poor you._

 _I know. Was brad at least there? I can relive it through him_

 _No_

 _Your roommate sucks_

 _So many jokes there I don’t even know where to start._

 _Shut up. You’re supposed to be the nice innocent one._

 _I’m from Arkansas, not the 50s._

 _Ass._

 _Ha!_

Kris grinned. “Point for me,” he said, pushing himself up so that he was sitting up and leaning back against his bed. He could at least make it look like he was on the floor because he wanted to be, in case Brad walked in.

 _The police are arresting two women who got in a fight for the last Twilight DVD at Best Buy. Classic._

Kris burst out laughing.

 _I always miss the good stuff. Tell me you recorded it_

 _Obviously_

Kris grinned. Sometimes, he kind of loved his friends.


End file.
